Come Back Juliet
by ShadowStarDeluxe
Summary: There are those love stories where the girl likes the boy and the boy likes her back. But there are also those love/hate relationships between acquaintances that develops very slowly from being utterly clueless to a one sided love and then that moment where they both realize they love each other when its too late and super complicated. OKIKAGU
1. Meeting You

**Chp 1. Where is Juliet**

"Why can't you stupid amanato just disappear!..."

"It's starting to get cold out...I need to buy a new jacket I've grown a bit allot in the last 4 years. 4 years ago...is when I met Danna, Shinpachi-san and China..." Sougo brought his hand to his face to cover it, "I blew it didn't I...China?" He laughed but you could hear the slight ring echo of sadness right behind it, a tear slid from his eye and he immediately drew his sword and brought it to his face to see his reflection, "A tear I haven't cried since Anue died...I guess I really cherished no l-love d her...China".

_  
**A love story**

-this story starts when they first met...my way-

"What kind of fetish could this be, Are you lost little immigrant, Can't you see this is Japan not China what's with the get up?"

"Shut up it's formal attire for my race and I'm not chinese I'm a-"

"Since you said "race" you're obviously not human so where are you hiding your tail?"

"Tail?!I don't have one you jerk".

"Okay how about horns!"

"No".

"Extra eyes!"

"No"

"Scales no a mouth stomach no a-"

"No,no,no,no! I don't have any of those things I am an amanato but I don't have any physical qualities different from humans except for the fact my race carries special umbrellas and are each born with significant strength".

"Ehhh so you're a monster dressed up as a little chinese girl-" He stopped his sentence to laugh a bit and then quickly stopped and pointed to her saying "Alright I have decided your name is China."

"What the hell my name is K-" When she was just about to introduce herself she was cut off.

"Sougo, Oi Sougo I know you can hear me!" A loud screech followed by the loud voice of a man speaking with kansai-ben came from the walkie talkie on Sougo's belt.

"Ehh what can't hear you China over this loud country bumpkin-"

"You bastard I said my name is K-!" Once again she was interrupted by the loud man on the walkie talkie.

"Get your ass down the warehouse we have found the Joi and Katsura appears to be amongst them!" the man on the radio was quite loud so Okita had to hold it away from his head.

"Well you heard that right looks like a busy police officer like me doesn't have anymore time to play with little girls with foreign clothing fetishes, well see ya around China!" with that Sougo hopped in his patrol car and switched his sirens on and drove away.

"Ora, you bastard come back here I'm not done talking to you yet!" In respnse to her yelling he honked his horn. "Stupid Sadist my name is Kagura!" she shouted till his car was out of sight.

"Kagura huh? Hmmm as I thought I like China much better."

AND SO IT BEGINS

~~end chp 1~~

Please do tell me what you think of this okikagu in reviews or PM's. I put some thought into this one. Its not a one shot and I intend to update my stories allot more now thanks to my new laptop at long last (^O^) !


	2. Flirting

**Flirting?**

"**Why can't you stupid amanato just disappear!..."**

**It all began when Okita Sougo first division was placed to inspect the edo park…**

"Oi Sougo your being placed for the park today, since there have been reports of abnormal happenings I think you could handle that much." Hijikata said sarcastically lighting his cigarette with his mayo lighter.

"Go die Hijikata!" Sougo shouts while shooting at him with a bazooka that came from out of no where. Hijikata brillantly dogeded and just when he was about to complain to Sougo about it he sped off in his patrol car.

"BASTARDDDDDD!" Hijikata shouted at him as Sougo fled from his vision laughing sadistically.

_At the park_

" 'ABNORMAL HAPPENINGS' he says what the hell does that mean all of edo is abnormal since the damn amanato came here we've been forced off our swords and into the new era before its time." Sougo said exiting his vehicle, taking quick but cautious glances around the area. And something caught his eyes.

" Hey pretty girl what are you doing all by yourself in the park you should know its not safe to travel alone even during the day Edo is a big place why don't you let us show you around hmm?" A group of about 5 men surrounded a small red headed girl in chinese attire holding a violet parousel over her head.

"Who are you do I know you? Doesn't matter either way I'm not going with you I have better things to do I have to finish this job and get sukonabu then head back to G…" The small girl said to the biggest member in the middle, the other men around just laughed.

"Little girl are you deaf I said come with me…!" He said yanking her arm toward him and the other men but she wouldn't budge.

"Hands off me get off me!" She shouted struggling a bit.

"Ehhh haven't seen anything like that before guess I better go help her…" Sougo said being cut off by a loud roar.

"I said get the fuck off me bastard!" The girl said dropping her parousel clamping both her hands around the mans wrist lifting him off the ground and throwing him across his men, then she picked her parusel and aime its tip toward them and began rapidly pressing the switch that was next to the one that was supposed to open it. The parusel launched bullets at them the men screamed like girls and scattered like ants. When they were gone she blew the gunpowder from its tip and shouted curses at the fleeing men. Sougo could do nothing but whistle, it was quite unexpected. What she did could be considered self defense but also weapon smuggling for he was sure that he'd never seen anyone carrying an umbrella gun. Before anyone around could react she bolted away. Okita quickly caught being as healthy as he was.

"You chinese chick stop stop!" Sougo said running up behind her placing his hand on her shoulder, she turned around startled.

**There conversation was CHP 1 refer form that then come back here…..**

"Gin-chan I'm back I got rid of those park thugs just like you said they approached me when I just stood in the middle, it was no problem mmy innocent act was perfect but…"

"But what did something else happen Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi asked with concerned exoression he was vaccuming the house at the moment while the lazy Gin laid on the couch read JUMP but he still glanced over at her when Shinpachi asked her the question.

"Well I ran into this sadistic cop he was so rude calling me China he wouldn't even listen when I tried to tell him my name…" She said angrily getting annoyed just remebering the thought. Hearing this Gin shot up dropping his jump to the ground he ran over to Kagura and placed his hands on her shoulders.

" Kagura cops are never to be trusted ev-er they make it look like there doing a public service but there actually tax money stealing selfish bastards that want some recognizable rank in the world!" He clinked his forhead on hers then recollected his JUMP and returned to the couch.

"Don't teach Kagura wrong Gin-san that was to much…!" Shinpachi shouted to Gin.

"To much of what the truth, you know its ture Patsusan!" Gin argued, shinpachi sighed and continued to vaccum. "Did he fine you or anything Kagura give a warning apprehend you…touch you strangley."

"No not at all why?" She asked puzzled "Is that strange?" She said rubbing one Sadaharu.

"He was flirting with you the slimy bastard be careful from now one Kagura he could be more dangerous than those men if he didn't shit himself watching you fight." Gin said parentally.

"I can take care of myself just fine Gin-chan, I'm going back out for a minute I forgot to get Sukonabu!" with that Kagura dashed out of Odd Jobs.

"Kagura-chan remember your curfew, curfew!" Gin called her lazily. Kagura was already gone into the city by then even though the store was a couple blocks away it didn't assure perfect saftey….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THINGS THAT'LL BE HAPPENING IN THE STORY WILL BE OUT OF ORDER FROM THE ACTUAL SHOW SO BEAR WITH ME ON THIS ;-)**


End file.
